This study is a contribution of Temple Cardiology to a multi-institutional trial supported by NIH. The hypothesis tested is that amiodarone or an implantable cardioventer-defibrillator (ICD) will improve survival compared to placebo in patients with an LVEF less than, or equal to 35% and NYHA class II or III heart failure without VT or VF. Fifty patients will be accrued at Temple over 2.5 years with 2.5 year follow up in 50 institutions. The drug and placebo aims are blinded but not, of course, the ICD. The primary criterion is mortality.